monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gatomon
Gatomon (テイルモンTailmon ? ) Is a champion Digimon Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga , toys , video games , cards and other media. " Gatomon " is the name shared by all members of this particular Digimon species . There are several different Gatomon that appear in various anime and manga series of Digimon.L ' best known appearance of Gatomon is in the anime Digimon Adventure Digimon as partners Kamiya.Il Kari Gatomon of Digimon Adventure also appears in the sequel series Digimon Adventure 02 and in all the films related to Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02.È a mammal , resembling a cat egizio.Gatomon is voiced by Yuka Tokumitsu in Japanese dubbing and Edie Mirman in the English one. In Italy is voiced by Laura Romano. Appearance and characteristics The name " Gatomon " is derived partly from the Spanish word , Portuguese or Greek "gato " or " cat," and the suffix " -mon " (short for" monster " ) which all Digimon have at the end of their name. " Gatomon " therefore means " monster similar to a cat ." The soft appearance of Gatomon serves as a cover for his fine qualities as a fighter . It is very similar to a white Egyptian cat with blue eyes and a white tail and blue that reaches twice the length of the Digimon , and even the ends of the ears are blue . In addition, he wears a ring sacred tip of the tail and wearing huge gloves , similar to the yellow legs with red stripes and claws blacks . These gloves are used to protect and were done by copying the data SaberLeomon.L ' sacred ring of Gatomon is very powerful , so as to double the normal strength. In fact, when it lost in the Digimon Adventure 02 , says that his power is halved. In addition, some card games such as Digimon Digital Card Battle , Gatomon without a ring is treated as a sacred Digimon intermediate level and not sample as indeed it is . Among all the Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 , in fact, Gatomon is the only one of the Digimon to stay more often in its form at that level in that sample intermediate level . Its size and its features, however, make it very similar to a Digimon intermedio.Gatomon was one of the first Digimon type of mammal to be created. When he speaks reflects his entire maturity level Digimon sample compared to the other intermediate type . If the normal Digimon intermediate type can be likened to children , in fact, Gatomon can be likened to a teenager. AttacchiPugno Feline : A punch led to the speed of luce.Sguardo Hypnotic : An attack that allows Gatomon to confuse and / or paralyze the opponent. 's Tail Cat: Use this sacred ring on his tail to block enemy attacks - is a non- verbalmente. Category:Digimon Category:Feline monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Hero monsters Category:Anime monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters